This invention relates to access doors which can be used to cover openings or spaces in a structure such as a wall or ceiling and which can provide ready access to a space or installation located behind the wall or ceiling.
It is commonly known in the building and architectural trades to provide access doors in order to permit ready access to an installation or space located behind a wall or above a ceiling. Often it is necessary to gain access to the space in order to carry out routine maintenance or repairs to an installation or device located in an enclosed space. A common type of access door incorporates a door frame and a hinged panel member or door mounted on the door frame. Such an access door may be provided with any of several types of locking devices in order to hold the panel or door in place. The lock device can take the form of a common latch, a hook or a slidable bar or pin. These known doors are generally designed to be simple to use and often little thought has been given to their external appearance or to the installation methods that must be used.
The known access doors that have been used in th past can suffer from a number of deficiencies. For example, because of the manner in which the door is opened, they may not provide for full use of or full access to the opening behind the access door. This is commonly due to the problem of the panel member or door in the open position still occupying a significant area of the access opening. In addition, the door frame itself may occupy a significant portion of the original opening or hole in the structure.
An additional difficulty with some known access doors is that they are installed from inside the door opening by putting screws or nails through holes provided in an internal flange of the door frame. This can be quite inconvenient for an installer due to such factors as the visibility in the work area, the very limited available space in which to work, and the angle of installation. As a result of these difficulties, the installation of these access doors is often faulty. For example, the access door frame may not be firmly and rigidly installed or there may be gaps between the inner surface of the external flange of the door frame and the surface of the wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved access door apparatus that includes both a door frame and a movable panel or door and that is relatively easy to install and use as well as being inexpensive to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved access door apparatus which includes both a door frame and a panel member or door and which permits the user to have clear access to an enclosed space or installation through an access opening formed by the door frame.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an access door apparatus which has a pleasing appearance after installation.
According to one aspect of the invention, an access door apparatus for installation in a structure such as a building includes a door frame adapted for fixed mounting in the structure and forming an access opening. The apparatus further includes a removable panel for covering the access opening on an exterior side of the door frame and a pivotable connecting frame arrangement joining the panel to the door frame. The connecting frame arrangement has inner and outer ends which are respectively pivotably connected to the door frame and to the panel. The frame arrangement includes two, substantially parallel connecting links pivotably connected to opposite sides of the door frame and to the panel. An interconnecting frame member extends between and rigidly interconnects the links. The panel can be moved from an open position where the access opening is at least substantially uncovered and open to a closed position where the panel covers the access opening in a close fitting manner.
One preferred form of access door of the invention includes a fastening mechanism for detachably connecting the panel to the connecting frame arrangement when the panel is in the closed position whereby the panel is secured in the closed position.
According to another aspect of the invention, an access door for covering an aperture in a structure in a manner that permits future access through the aperture includes a door frame adapted to be fixedly mounted at the aperture and to the structure. This door frame has frame walls extending around and defining an access opening. The apparatus also has a panel member capable of covering at least the access opening on an exterior side of the door frame and having at least one fastener hole formed therein. There are also two pivotable connecting links joining the panel member to two of the frame walls disposed on opposite sides of the access opening. Each of these links has an inner end pivotably connected to an inner surface of its respective frame wall and an outer end pivotably connected to a respective lug provided on an inner surface of the panel member. There is also a rigid frame member extending between and rigidly connecting the two connecting links whereby the two connecting links pivot with each other. The panel member can be moved from an open position where the access opening is uncovered and open to a closed position where the panel member covers the access opening. During use of this apparatus, at least one fastener extending through the at least one fastener hole can be used to secure the panel member in the closed position.
According to still another aspect of this invention, an access door apparatus for covering an aperture in a structure in a manner which permits future access through the aperture, includes a door frame adapted to be rigidly mounted at the aperture and to the structure. This frame extends around and defines an access opening. A panel member capable of covering at least the access opening on a front side of the door frame has pivot mounts provided thereon and two connecting links are each pivotably connected to a respective one of these pivot mounts at an outer end thereof. Each link is pivotably connected to the door frame at an inner end thereof and is arranged so that the links are on opposite sides of the access opening. The links permit the panel member to be moved from an open position where the access opening is completely uncovered and the panel member is spaced apart from the access opening to a closed position where the panel member covers the access opening. The panel member is free to pivot on the connecting links when the links are stationary and are in a position where outer ends thereof are away from the access opening. A rigid frame member extends between and rigidly connects the two links whereby the links pivot with each other. This door apparatus includes means for holding the panel member in the closed position, this holding means comprising at least one threaded fastener and a threaded hole provided on the rigid frame member.